


Won't Share Our Worlds

by ColourVegan



Series: Iron and Bubblegum [3]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Iron Man v4, New Warriors v4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourVegan/pseuds/ColourVegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee and Tony have very different views on the S.H.R.A. Takes place sometime during New Warriors v4. Sequel of sorts to "Good Morning".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Share Our Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I went through my old fan fiction folders a while ago and found this from back in 2009, and thought it might be worthy of posting. Previously on FF.Net

It wasn't planned – at least not at his end – and he might be both a cynical, as well as paranoid, but he didn't think it was designed on hers either. They, the two of them – their relationship, not matter how shallow it was – was strictly brought together by a whim of fate.

In an ordered universe – governed by logic, causality and structure – it would never have happened, but it did because the governing principle of this wild and woolly universe seemed to be chaos. He would have continued with his one time affairs and she would have gone on living her life undisturbed by his ego.

At first sight they were polar opposites – rain and shine, day and night, yin and yang – she with her junk food and cheap clothing – he with his Tiffany cuff links and Masoratis, but on second sight they had both been born with a silver spoon in their mouth at one point. He, of course, always had his money to fall back on when life threw him a bad one – she'd only had her wits as a backup since adolescent.

She often told him he was an arrogant control freak – he countered that he had to be to make up for her rebellious nature. He often told her she was too helter-skelter – she replied by grinning maniacally and thanking him.

They'd only talked about the Superhuman Registration Act once – he couldn't wrap his brain around why a civilian, as she was these days, would feel such strong opposition towards something that was so... important and vital to the public's safety.

_“Because it's fascist,” she had stated – he didn't understand what she meant._

_“You need a licence to own a gun,” he tried to explain, “For every 'good' superhuman out there is a malevolent one – the S.H.R.A. is a way to make sure that all superhumans can be put to answer for their actions.”_

_“By adding a control institution?” Jubilee sounded very sceptic. “And what about this 'superhuman' crap? Sounds eerily like the Mutant Registration Act – or like Germany in the 1940's. You won't get to the bottom of the 'super villain problem' by registering all 'superhumans' – the only thing you'll get is an absolutistic state and that, Tony, is what I'm talking about. Will it end with just the 'superhumans' or will the rest of us be subjected to an extension of this law soon too?”_

_“It's not a fascist, or totalitarian instrument, this law guarantees the safety and freedom of the general public – it won't infringe on any of the personal freedoms, but rather I would say it put into focus what these freedoms are – everything is give and take. Anarchy is absolute freedom, but at the price of safety – absolute safety means no freedom, but S.H.R.A. won't provide that – it will only make sure that those who 'fights the good fight' really does and can be put to answer for their actions if they would chose to turn bad.”_

At times it annoyed him she wasn't a dumb Barbie doll like most women he “spent time with”– or that he had formed a relationship with the young woman where it somewhat mattered what she thought. At other times he was proud she chose to show him that she wasn't as air headed as she used to act back in her X-Men days – even though she was stubborn, cynical and paranoid (just like him) and could twist everything around until it suited her opinion (another trait they shared).

They never spoke of S.H.R.A. again – not until the day she broke up with him at least – they both had strong feelings about it and too many strong arguments to back them up – arguments she often won on a philosophical level because she for some reason could muster more passion for the discussion – he let the matter drop along with that small gnawing feeling that there was something important she hadn't told him.


End file.
